highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Nasiradeen Satish
Nasiradeen Satish was an Immortal, encountered in the novel ''Highlander: The Path''. Biography Born in India in A.D. 1469, Nasiradeen Satish was adopted as a foundling by members of the "Untouchables" or lowest, social caste. Eight years later, in 1477, his adoptive mortal parents died of disease and starvation, leaving him orphaned at a very young age. He vowed to fight his way out of the social caste into which he had been born, and to not die forgotten and alone. First Death and Immortality In 1498, Nasiradeen experienced his First Death; his first Immortal teacher was Nuha Kalash, after which, Satish began to fight relentlessly to rise to the top of the Immortal Game, renaming himself into a higher social caste, and gathering the strength, skill, and wealth with each new death and reawakening to back up his claims. At some point after 1743, Satish would become close friends with mortal King Pathvi Narayan Shah of Nepal, and was named commander of the king's Royal Gurkhas. Under Nasiradeen’s leadership, the kingdom would expand its dominion over two further principalities, ultimately uniting the entire country under a single ruler. During this same period, Satish would also continue taking Immortal heads and Quickenings, playing The Game with consummate skill. Around the year 1769, Satish beheaded his last Immortal in combat for the next twelve years. In this same year, Pathvi Narayan Shah conquered the Kathmandu Valley in Nepal, allowing him to relocate the Nepalese royal court to this fertile region. Nasiradeen would accompany the king there along with the Royal Gurkha army, setting up further conquests to come in the area. At this juncture in history, Satish was now considered to have been perhaps the most powerful man in the entire kingdom. Battle Plans By 1776, Satish had gained significantly in both political power and in Quickenings, fulfilling his personal self-promise to achieve dominion over mortal and Immortal alike. In that year, King Pathvi Narayan Shah of Nepal died, and rule over the kingdom passed to his son, under the Council of Regents. Nasiradeen continued to serve the new boy-king as leader of the Royal Gurkhas, but secretly began plotting to overthrow him, using his own private army. Five years later, at the gates of Lhasa, in 1781, his path would intersect that of Duncan MacLeod's, the latter Immortal traveling through Mongolia and Tibet on the advice of Kiem Sun and May-Ling Shen. Satish led a scouting expedition into the Himalayas in anticipation of his planned Tibetan invasion, discovering a mountain pass which appeared clear, but which, in one year's time, would be clogged with debris, preventing his army’s immediate passage into Tibet proper. During the weeks leading up to the Nepalese invasion of Tibet, Nasiradeen Satish began planting the seeds of desire for the invasion within the mind of the young boy-king, against the wishes of the Council of Regents. Among these was Sandep Kumar, a mortal, whose wife Nasiradeen secretly took to bed, and whose power and fortune he sought to attain for himself. Nasiradeen also planted a spy within Lhasa, a Western-educated Gurkha who murdered a Jesuit priest named "Father Edward," and who assumed his identity. The false priest sent and received messages from Kathmandu via carrier pigeon, in preparation for the assault upon Tibet. Apotheosis and the Highlander In 1781, the Immortal warlord unleashed his armies against Tibet, proceeding through snowy mountain passes in the Himalayas, and burning and pillaging all the way up to the gates of the capital city of Lhasa. His Holiness, the eighth Dalai Lama, condemned Duncan MacLeod’s desire to take up arms in defense of the city, and the two ended their relationship on extremely unfriendly terms. Nasiradeen’s undercover Gurkha agent within the city opened the gates to the evil Immortal’s armies, and Duncan’s mortal lover Xiao-nan Choi was killed during the battle, with MacLeod slaying the enemy agent in turn. Sensing MacLeod's presence, Nasiradeen battled the Highlander at the gates of the city. MacLeod ultimately beheaded his foe, and the resulting Quickening sent Nasiradeen's armies fleeing to the winds in fear. Duncan soon departed from Tibet not long thereafter. Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:Beheaded by Duncan MacLeod Category:Novels